Creep Guy with Lollipops
by Pandora'sFreak
Summary: (Chapter 4 now up) Sharon,Oz, and Alice are going home one night after meeting a potential candidate for Sharon to choose and marry but a mysterious guy appears out of no where and starts to "talk" with the group of friends. Everyone see's him as a creepy guy but she see's something else. [ Sharon X Break]
1. Creepy Guy with Lollipops

Creepy Guy with Lollipops

Summary: Sharon,Oz, and Alice are going home one night after meeting a potential candidate for her to choose and marry a mysterious guy appears out of no where and starts to "talk" with the group of friends. Everyone see's him as a creepy guy but she see's something else. [ Sharon X Break]

The "man" that was talking to Sharon across the dinner table was extremly annoying. He was annoying. Sharon tried to keep up with whatever he was talking about but she couldn't help but wonder off and think about what tea she should drink when she gets home. Or once in a while she would amuse herself by paying more attention to Oz and Alice who agreed to accompany her to this dreadful place. She looked down towards her plate and frowned.

" You don't seem very interested Miss Sharon" the man said with a sad smile. She looked up and realized he caught her and she felt extremely embarressed and said,

" Sorry I was just thinking..."

" About?" he interrupted

"None of your buisness " Alice said annoyed "Its not like if you are her husband or anything"

"Alice" Oz whispered to hush his friend.

" Look sir, I don't wan't to be rude but it's getting pretty late and we need to get home." Sharon said as polietly as she can.

" Very well, your carrige awaits you." he said as he bowed and turned to leave.

* In the carriage on their way to Sharon's mansion*

"Why does your grandmother want you to marry that guy?" Alice said as she looked at Sharon.

"She wants me to find a husband so I could truly be a Rainsworth woman" Sharon said as she looked outside the carriage window.

"Well why not choose for yourself..." Oz said as he scooted closer next to Sharon.

"Yeah" Alice said as she pulled Oz's ear to get him away from Sharon and next to her.

"Grandmother says that I might choose the wrong guy" She said. There was a awkard silence after she said this. Both Alice and Oz didn't know what to say to their friend. But just as Oz was going to say something the carriage stopped to a hault followed by a scream of the driver.

" Um what was that.." Sharon said as Alice opened the carrige door and stepped outside.  
"Alice get back here" Oz yelled at her as he too stepped outside into the darkness to follow Alice. Sharon stayed inside waiting for her friends to come back inside but they didn't. _' Whats taking them so long? '_ she wondered. She was about to call out to her friends but then the carriage door opened slowly making an eeirre sound that creeped Sharon out. The door now fully opened just stayed was no sound of Alice or Oz. She was scared. But as she was going to ask what was going on a man quickly stepped in the carriage closing the door behind him and sat in the seat in front of Sharon. The young Rainsworth girl was shocked to see a man sitting so comfortablly in front of he wasn't looking at her. Sharon took advantage of this and started "checking him out". He was wearing pratically all black...literally! Black long coat with black pants with a pair of black boots. He also wore a top hat which was by the way black. But who could miss the fact the he had a creepy blue doll on his shoulder. Because he was looking down his white hair was covering his eyes. Just as she was about to ask who was he finally looked up revealing his crimson eye. Only one eye could be seen because his hair covered his other eye. He then started laughing. This surprised Sharon.

" W-whats so funny?" she said as bravely as she could. He stopped laughing and stared at her with his bloody eye.

" You " he said.

" How so?" she said while crossing her arms.

" Hmmm... well I heard a little rumor about you " he said smoothly.

" About?"

" How your going to marry a complete stranger!" the blue doll yelled while the man nodded.

" Well thats not any of your buisness and just who are you?"

" My name is Xerexs Break and this little cutie is Emily. Oh and by the way your friends arn't very nice." he said said with a obvious fake tear.

"My friends? Ah! Alice and Oz! What did you do to them?" Sharon yelled at Break

" Oh well they attacked me just cuz I stopped the carrige to talk to you so.." he said as he quickly sat next to her. "... I took care of them" he chimmed as wrapped his arm around her.

" If you did anything to them I would-"

" Would do what? Kill me? Haha no you couldn't possibly hurt me not even a fly. Right Emily?" he said as he pulled her face closer to his with his free hand.

" Right she's too weak" Emily agreed.

" You don't know that" Sharon shot back

" But I do" he said as he brushed someof her hair that was in front of her then reached in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

"Whant some?" he asked like if everything was Ok.

" No.."

" Ungrateful brat!"Emily yelled in her high pitch stared at the doll and then to Break. She couldn't deny that he is quite handsome despite his creepy appearence. She hated the fact that the way he was offering the lollipop with a huge grin on his face was extremely cute. She couldn't help but blush. She looked at the lollipop he was holding out for her.

" Fine... just this one." she said as she reached out for the lollipop. It was almost on her grasp until he pulled it away. Using both arms he pulled Sharon onto his lap. He then kissed her in the most gentle way possible. Sharon's eyes widened in surprise and tried to push him off but it was futile. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his that kept him from being slapped while his other hand was wrapped around her waist keeping her pinned against him. She was still squirming with her body which was making it harder for Break to keep her on him. He finally pulled away and with a smirk he whispered in Sharon's ear...

" Stop fighting..."

She froze. Seeing this he dropped her hands to her side and wrapped his now free hand around her waist along with the other one. He pulled her even closer until their chests' were touching. She looked up at him with a faint shade of pink. He was also looking down on her with his smirk now replaced with a genuine smile. His crimson eyes met her pink ones. They didn't move nor speak.

" Why are you doing this?" Sharon asked still looking at his eyes.

" Hehe isn't it obvious?" he chuckled, "It's because you want me to."

"What-?" Sharon asked with a almost nervous tone.

" Admitt it.." he brought his face closer to her neck, and everytime he spoke sent chills through her. " You always wanted someone like me. Your tired of all the boring men that couldn't give you what you want."

" What I want?" she repeated. He moved towards her ear.

" That spark that certain lust that you always craved for." he soothed as he nibbled her ear. She tensed up a bit as he did this but he ignored it. Using his finger he trailed up and down her back giving her more chills. She accidently let out a moan which was like music to his ears. He chuckled as he pulled away from her ear but started making circles on Sharon's back using his fingers.

" Am I right?" he purred as he removed Emily from his shoulder with one hand and setting her on the seat in front of them. With his now free hand he pulled Sharon's chin closer to his face and waited for her response. She blushed. She never felt this way to anyone before. This feeling was all so new to her. None of her romantic fantasies could ever match this feeling.

"yes.." she whispered just enough for Break to hear her.

" Now final question. Do you want me to show you what I can do?" he purred. She looked at his serious face. That beautiful face of his. She may not know much about him but for some reason she felt that she should trust him. She nodded speachless. He licked her cheek as if he was a dog.

"I knew it.." was the last thing he said as he dove in for a gentle closed her eyes and savored his sweet lips on her own. That gentle kiss turned to a more passionate kiss with a little more urge to go nibbled her bottom lips, begging for an entrance, and she allowed him to explore her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers and he tried to get in deeper making her open her mouth even more. She pulled away after what seemed hours to catch her breath but he woudn't let her. As soon as she pulled away for a few seconds he would kiss her again but with more urges to explore her.

" wait.." she breathed as she placed her head on his chest. She tried to controll her breathing but she knew it would be useless since he's waiting impatiently for her. While she was catching her breath he thought of a "genius" plan. As she finished catching her breath he layed her down on the seat and wrapped her legs around him so she can fit propely while he hovered over her. He placed his knees between her legs and he put each hand on both sides of her head.

" W-what are you-" 'doing' she tried to say but was interuppted by him smaking his lips with hers. She was mad at first but then just melted away in his kiss and kissed him back. Her hands slithered on his head and her fingers played with his white hair. She didn't know how long they were kissing. She forgot about the time and her grandmother. She also accidently forgot about Alice and Oz. For once she forgot about her responsibilities about being a perfect Rainsworth woman. It felt good, not worring about your tone, appearance, position, and manners. It also felt good as Break slided his hands down her legs. It created yet another chill down her back. He stopped when he got to her feet. There he removed her super tight shoes and let them drop somewhere on the ground. She mentally sighed in relief now that her feet weren't killing then pulled away from her lips and started giving her butterfly kisses on her neck and once in a while he licked her to get a moan from her leaving traces of saliva. She giggled like a little girl when his fingers 'tiptoed' up her legs once more but this time taking her dress with them. Once her dress was high enough to reveal her creamy legs he started to massage her legs. She moaned in pleasure and he smiled knowing he's doing a good job. She was starting to feel hot and he noticed as he saw her sweating and noticed that he too was sweating. He pulled away from her and took off his coat while she watched. She blushed at this simple action but it amused her and just as he was going to kiss her again the carrige door opened. They froze as a confused Alice and Oz were just standing there, just staring at the stranger on top of the Rainsworth heiress. They were speechless. Alice who completly misunderstood the situation only thinking the utter worst about situations growled at the man and broke the akward silence.

" Get your crummy hands off her!" She yelled as she pounce at him. He just smirked and raised his hand to block Alice's attack.

" Hohoho who let the stupid girl out of the hole?" he laughed.

" Alice wait! You don't understand!" Sharon said as she tried to stop the upcoming fight. Alice was never good with romance and of course she would be thinking that the stranger who attacked them would be hurting Sharon.

" Die Fool!" She said as she slapped him many times in the face but instead of attacking back he just laughed it off. Sharon was then pulled out of the carrige by Oz and was now standing in the cold floor barefoot (since Break removed her shoes). She jsut watched the carrige rock back and forth becoase of all the commotion that was going inside. Then as the rocking has settled Alice was thrown outside the carrige door landing on her side with Break popping out as well.

" You see Sharon your friends are meanies." he said with fake tears coming from his visible eye.

" B-Break.." Sharon said while Oz moved in front of her with his arms spread out as Break was moving closer.

"What do you want with Sharon!" Oz yelled. By this time Alice had stood up and was next to Oz with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She only stood there glaring,hissing, and growling at Break at the same time. Break stopped moving and was only a few inches away from Oz and Alice.

" Mister Oz please calm down" Sharon said in hopes of settling the tension but it was futile.

"Mmmm... nothing of your concern" he said as he stepped forward but just as he did Alice again charged at him but was immediatly slapped by Break with ease and surprising grace sending her again to the floor.

" Grrr... " Oz was ready to charge at him as well until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder in back of him.

" Please Break stop this.." she begged as she looked at Break with teary eyes. Break smiled and with the most upright manner bowing in an apologizing way. His genuine smiled then faded to a devious smirk as he took a huge step forward, big enough to reach Oz and push him away leaving Sharon all to himself.

" Break.." she managed to gasp as Break pulled her to a warm embrace and then to a warm kiss in the was shocked by his sudden movement but then just kissed him back. Oz and Alice again watched in confusion as Sharon let the stranger kiss her. Just as fast as they started kissing Break pulled away from the kiss but still holded her. She looked at his crimson eyes as he stared into her pink eyes. She blushed as she realized that she was looking at him straight in the eye. She looked away with an embaressed face but he chuckled as she hesitated to look at him. He took this as a cue to act seductivly and nuzzled his nose at Sharon's neck. She shivered at this and tried to push him away noticing that Alice and Oz were still staring. He wouldn't let go of his grasp and moved his lips near her ears as he whispered in a very smooth way.

" We'll meet again milady.." he then let go of her as he bowed once more while taking her small hands into his slightly bigger ones, "... I promise." He stepped backwards and threw a small candy onto the ground and with a smoke big enough to cover him he disapeared. Once the fog cleared he was gone. Sharon felt empty seeing he was no longer with her. She then noticed that there was something in her hands. She opened her palm and saw that there was a lollipop in it. She smiled as she closed it and brought her hand with the lollipop near her chest and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she had kissed him. She didn't really knew him, yet she trusted him. She wasn't really sure but she felt as she had already met him. His warm hands holding her. His soft lips brushing against hers. And his crimson eye staring at her was all too familiar to her.

" Sharon ?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she opened her eyes in great annoyance. She saw both Alice and Oz with Alice's arm around Oz's neck for support with her other hand clunched at her stomach.

" Sharon .." Oz said in more a whispered tone.

" WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING THAT FREAK!" Alice yelled with all her might. Sharon was for the first time in this night scared of the consequences.  
"I-I don't know..." was all she could say as her friend glared at her.  
"Calm down Alice im sure Sharon has a good explanation for all this. Right Sharon?" Oz said with another of sweet smiles.  
"Umm... well you see.. I... um.." Sharon was speachless. She didn't know how to explain to her friends that she felt a connection with him. Ugh why can't I think of anything to say! she mentally slapped herself for actually fearing her friends reactions.  
"You do know what that clown did to us?" Alice said.  
"No.."  
" Well, if you must know the stupid clown fell on us as we got off the carrige like if we were his bed and then quickly tied us up with a rope and kicked us into a deep hole all while laughing!"  
"Oh.."  
"Alice why don't we just go home and forget about everything?" Oz said as he tried to get everyone settled so they could go home.  
"Fine but you better explain everything to me once were home!" Alice said as she pointed to Sharon.  
"O.k" Sharon said simply as she went back in the carriage. Alice followed Sharon inside the carriage as Oz went to untie the driver from a tree. Then after this long home they went home


	2. Consequences

Consequences

The trio got off the carriage after finally arriving at Sharon's mansion. Sharon still had the so called Xerexs Break in her head. She also couldn't help but feel empty in her heart. She felt such a connection towards that man even though this was their first encounter. Oz and Alice haven't said a word about this throughout the ride back home although Sharon knew that they were eager to know what happened between the creepy guy and the Rainswoth heiress. The trio started walking towards the main door of the mansion. It was a quiet yet heart pounding walk. As they reached the door, they stopped and waited for the doors to open for them. The door did open and the first thing they see is Sharon's grandmother Sheryl and Duke Barma with her. Both had a very angry face. Alice and Oz bowed to them while Sharon just stared at them waiting for the lecturing to begin.

"And where in the world were you young lady," Sheryl said in a very stern voice; "It is past midnight the meeting with the duke should have ended hours ago."

"Please forgive me grandmother but we..." Sharon couldn't finish she didn't want her grandmother to find out about Break. She knew that if she were to find out she would be upset and would want to look for him to rip his guts out for daring to touch her grandmother.

"... I see. Miss Alice ... Mr. Oz thank you for accompining my grandaughter you may now return to your chambers." Sheryl ordered. Alice and Oz both bowed and turned around to the guest rooms they were assigned before they left to accompany Sharon's 'date'. Once they were completely gone Sheryl stared at Sharon again while Barma left outside for who knows what. "Im waiting."

"Grandmother we just encountered a little problem that's it." Sharon said. Part of it was true but she still felt guilty for not telling the full truth. Once she said that Barma returned and was staring at Sharon.

"Lies." he said.

"W-what!" Sharon yelled. It wasn't very lady-like but she completely forgot that Barma likes to know about everything and of course he went to investigate.

"Sharon please control yourself. And Ruf please explain yourself a little more." Sheryl said

"I asked the driver and he said that they were attacked by a man. The man was described as a tall, white haired man dressed in dark clothing... probaly in his twenties." he said.

"I thought you said that it was a little problem Sharon! Oh deary are you hurt? Did he harm you in any way?" Sheryl said in such a worried tone.

"No." Sharon replied. She wasn't about to tell her anything of what truly happened.

"Sheryl I think it would be best if we just drop this. It's past midnight and both you ladies look very tired." Barma said. That was surprising for Barma to say. He would usually would want to know about everything but for him to not be interested in some new knowledge was quite a shocker.

"Your right. Sharon go to your room and ... lets just not remember about this night. O.k?" Sheryl told Sharon in such a tired voice.

"Yes ma'm" and with that Sharon bowed and turned to leave to her room. As she was going up the sairs she heard Barma push her grandmother's wheelchair to her room.

Sharon sighed as she closed her door from her room and just leaned on it and closed her eyes. Break's face kept popping up in her mind. She needed to see him again no matter what. She wanted to ask him so many questions about him. But most of all she wanted to be with him to feel his warmth. To feel his lips against hers. And to feel that certain 'spark' that he gave her. "Xerexs." she whispered to herself.

"Xerexs huh?" a voice spoke. Sharon opened her eyes in alarm and saw Barma standing on her balcony. He was looking at her straight in her eyes but soon started looking her from head to toe. She felt very uncomfortable especially when he started walking towards her.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Sharon finally managed to say.

"I want to know more about this Xerexs guy" he said as he pinned her to her door. She closed her eyes as his face came closer to hers."Who is this Xerexs in which you speak of?"

Sharon finally managed to open one eye and saw that he was only inches away from her.

"Ha and here I thought that it was surprising that you would have dropped a subject like that" she said.

"You should have known already that I like to hear new information" he said as he placed his forehead with hers.

"No one" she finally answered.

He sighed. "You know that the name Xerexs has been mentioned to me before. It was said that he murdered hundreds of people for no real reason. The people he killed were mostly all nobility." Sharon froze. She couldn't believe that Break would do something like that. He didn't seem like a killer but then again she doesn't know anything about him. "Im just warning you" he continued; "whenever you want to talk about it do tell" with that he kissed her cheek and turned towards the balcony to leave. Once he left Sharon slided down against the door. Once she was at the floor she wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold. Now she was afraid to meet Break again. What will she do if she does. But then again could Barma be lieing to scare her? She began crying as the thought of Break killing innocent people.

"No... I won't assume anything until I see him again." she whispered to herself. "He promised.."

*End*

Author's Note: Sorry for making alot of mistakes on the previous chapter but no worries I edited it already! And BTW all the characters of the anime do not belong to me. All rights go to their original owner! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	3. The Talk

chapter 3

The Talk

The room was dark, and the three men that were sitting in front of a desk were silent as they watched the elderly woman make her way towards the front of the desk. The three men sat in silence, looking at the woman, as they waited for her to speak.

"Thank you all for coming in such short notice." the woman known as Sheryl of the Rainsworth house, spoke with such a firm voice. The three men: Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray and Oz Vessalius, gave her their full attention as she spoke knowing that Sheryl was very serious. "I have called you all here for a favor to ask." She waited till the three men to nod for her to proceed, "I want one of you to woo my grand-daughter."

"Y-you want us to do what?" Gilbert stuttered as he sat up.

"I want one of you to succeed in making my grand-daughter happy in terms of love." She responded flatly.

"Why is that?" VIncent asked as he brought his hands that were covered with his long sleeves to his face to hide a small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Because last night my grand-daughter went to a certain duke's house in hopes of liking him but once again the duke didn't intrest her."

"Why us?" Gilbert asked.

"Sharon has so far visited four duke's to try and fall in love with one of them but alas they weren't enough to get her love. The dukes that she has visted were useless attempts so I thought that I need to look for someone close to her in order to catch her heart. And I came up with the three of you. All three of you are around her age, and are quite capable of protecting her in case of a problem that comes up."

"Why would she need protecting?" Vincent asked eager to know what has been happening at the Rainsworth house.

"Last night on her way back from a duke's house she and her friends were attacked." she looked at Oz, who has been quiet through out the whole conversation. He looked away from the woman and the Nightray's to try and not get provoked to talk.

"So you chose us not only because you want us to try and make her love us but also to act as a bodygaurd." Vincent smirked.

"Well yes.. but I expect you all to_ be _her bodygaurd not _act."_

"Well why not let her choose for herself?" Oz finally spoke. Sheryl looked at Oz with a hint of confusion but replaced it with her flat fake smile.

"Because Sharon is a bit naive when it comes to romance. Sure she may read alot of romance novels but if she goes out looking for someone and gets hurt..."she stopped as Oz stood up from his chair and turned to leave, but once he reached the door he stopped.

"I know you're trying to protect Sharon... but I think it's unfair that you think that she's not capable of finding someone to love on her own." With that he opened the door and left the room. Sheryl as well as Gilbert and Vincent were shocked to see Oz act like this since he always tries to flirt with Sharon.

"I honestly thought he was going to be excited to hear that he is allowed to flirt with Sharon." Vincent said as a few seconds passed by.

"As did I." Sheryl said still looking at the door.

"Soo... how do we get to your grand-daughter?" Vincent asked excited.

"Hm? Oh! Just act very nice and ask her a lot of questions about her. Be sure to be extra gentil, since she likes a a gentleman who acts like a prince." Sheryl said as she closed her eyes remembering all the things that Sharon used to fasinate when she would read her novels.

"That sounds like something that a mere child would like."Gilbert noted.

"Eh? Well of course but she is innocent like a child and deserves a prince of her own."

"Alright then now that we discussed the main reason for coming I need to get back to the Nightray house. Are you coming brother?" Vincent asked the dark haired man as he stood up.

Gilbert looked at Vincent and shook his head, "I need to go find a friend." Gilbert stood up as well and bowed to Sheryl before leaving with Vincent trailing behind.

XxxX

Gilbert took big steps as he hurried out the Rainsworth hallways'. He could hear Vincent's footsteps behind him so he turned to face him to see what he wanted.

"Who are you going to see?" VIncent asked his older brother.

"A friend of mine." he responded.

"Oz?"

"No not him... someone else."Gilbert spun once more and left a confused Vincent at the hallway.

Once Gillbert was out of hearing range, Vincent smirked as he started to come up with another of his wicked plans. "We shall see."

-End-

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a short chapter but I had some other ideas for Break+Sharon. My internet was also disabled and had no way of posting this story soo... yeah. Im already working on the next chapter so please be patient with me, im trying to plan out the chapters ahead of time so I wont just write whateves' but anyways thanks for reading! Feel free to rate this, review and what nots'. I would also like to hear any other ideas for future chapters if you wish for something to happen and stuff. Let me just warn that the upcoming chaps. (not the next one) will be intense!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I make profit in creating these stories. All rights and credits go to the awesome Jun Mochizuki!**


	4. Re-Encounter

Re-Encounter

The church bells rang to signal the start of early mass. Sharon along with her grandmother sat in silence throughout the whole ceremony. Sharon was of course very faithful to God, but today she just wasn't paying any attention to the priest as the mass continued. Time passed as she kept thinking about what duke Barma told her about Break. She was afraid to find out if the stories about Break are true, but she still holded a thing or two for him. Not to mention the connection that she had with him just only three nights ago.

She sighed as the mass continued and started looking around. She didn't notice anything out of the usual, she looked all the way in the back only then did she see the three Nightray brothers; Gilbert, Vincent,and Elliot along with Leo. She turned to face the front when she saw Vincent staring at her.

_'What is Vincent doing here? He never comes to mass!'_ she wondered to herself. She never liked Vincent, he always gave her a weird sensation whenever she's with him. She looked up to the priest, and guessed that mass was already seeing that the church people walked around the aisle for money donations.

"Are you alright, dear?" her grandmother whispered to her as she gave her donations.

"Hm? Oh yes im fine." Sharon responded as she too gave her donations.

At last mass was finally over, and Sharon along with her grandmother stood to leave but as they got to the exit they saw that the three Nightray brothers were there.

"Look deary! The Nightrays' are waiting for us!" her grandmother said as she quickened her pace. Sharon sighed but still showed the brothers' a warm smile as she got near them. The three men bowed to them, while Sharon and Sheryl courtsied*.

"Why hello duchess Sheryl and miss Sharon." Vincent said as he then grabbed Sharon's hand and kissed it.

"Hello Vincent, Gilbert, Elliot, and Leo." Sharon said as sweetly as she could.

"I have an idea why don't you three along with your servant come join us for tea." Sheryl said as she started walking outside with everyone else trailing along behind her.

"That sounds like fun! Can we big brother?" Vincent asked Gil.

"What do you guys think?" Gil looked at his younger step brother and his friend for suggestion.

"Sure. Why not?"Elliot said as he hopped inside the Nightray carriage with Leo.

"Ok then I guess were going." Gil along with Vincent then stepped into the carriage as well and waited for the duchess and Sharon to hop on too.

"Actually I think that I want to go to the park for a while." Sharon said in hopes of not going with them.

"What are you sure?" her grandmother asked worriedly. Sharon nodded. "Then at least go with someone so nothing happens this time."

" If you don't mind I could accompany you." Vincent asked Sharon. Gil and Elliot looked at each other seeing that Vincent is up to something.

"No thank you I want to go alone." Sharon said stopping Vincent in his tracks.

"Very well as you wish." Sheryl said after a few moments of akward silence passed. With that she was lifted into the Nightray carriage by the driver, and soon the carriage started heading for the Rainsworth house. As soon as the Nightray carriage was out of sight did she finally stepped onto the Rainsworth carriage with the help of the driver. Once she was seated she slid open the small window just behind, where the driver's head was supposed to be.

"Please take me to the park." Sharon told the driver. He nodded and started heading to the park. Sharon sat quietly throughout the ride as she stared out the window. Everything about the outside was familliar until the driver made a turn to an ally of some sort.

"Umm driver this isn't the park." Sharon yelled at the driver while banging on the small window. Then the door burst open. Sharon turned to see the driver stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked the driver seeing that he was removing his jacket and hat. Only then did she realize that it wasn't her regular driver, but a complete stranger. She grew even more scared when he looked at her with his dark eyes. She noticed that he was a muscular man with a scar on his face but that's all she could see since he jumped on her and started to pull on her dress. "Hey get off me! Let me go!" Sharon cried but was no use since the guy kept on laughing.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he sneered and then with a forceful tug he ripped her dress from the front side. "Your not much but you'll have to do little girl. But don't worry you'll enjoy it. "

Sharon heart stopped as she felt the man's hand crawling on her leg. She shut her eyes' when she saw him coming closer.

"S-stop...p-please.." Sharon pleaded as he started giving butterfly kisses on her neck. She was about to scream but then the door burst open once more.

"Hey!" the man on top of Sharon yelled at the person who was at the door. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and gasped to see who it was. Break was standing at the door frame, with a face so angered it scared both the stranger and Sharon.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with." Break hissed. Then with a blink of an eye Break grabbed the stranger from the ankle and pulled him out of the carriage.

Sharon just sat there, stunned of what just happened, unable to move. That is until she heard the shrieks of the stranger with the laugh of a maniak by Break, seeing the stranger who dared to attack Sharon beg for his life, Sharon covered her ears as she heard the man cry and ask for forgivness. Then there was a final cry and then silence.

Sharon didn't remove her hands from her ears, not even when Break finally managed to enter the carriage and sit in the seat in front of her. Sharon looked at him. He had some blood splattered at his face. Sharon nor Break said a word to each other. Sharon kept looking at the blood on Break's face, while Break kept looking at Sharon's ripped dress and scared face.

Then at last Break moved. He came to where she was and pulled her to a warm embrace. Slowly just slowly, Sharon's tears that had been held back finally rolled down her face. It felt like if it was burning as they streamed down her face. She heard him mutter _'I'm sorry', _as he nuzzled his face on her neck. He pulled away and wiped her tears away using his thumb as he smiled to her.

"Milady, you shouldn't go anywhere without some accompany." he tried to cheer her up but it was futile. He noticed that she still had her hands covering her ears and he sighed. "I'm sorry if I scared you-" He stopped in mid-sentence as she started sobbing. She huffed so deeply it made Break feel even more guilty for having her hear such a horrifid scene.

"I'm sorry... i'm so sorry.."he brought her to another hug as she kept on crying. He kept whispering sorry to her ear, and finally she pulled away from him. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"No... I... i'm sorry.." she choked as she tried to speak.

"_Sorry?_ For what?" Break asked very confused. Her eyes began to water again as her lips trembled, and voice started to crack.

"For doubting you!" she cried as she fell into Break's arms again. She cried even harder when he didn't say anything. "I thought... I thought that you were only using me... that...you never liked me... that you lied to me!"

"Sha-"

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry.. i'm sorry!"

He pulled away from her, making her stop sobbing, as he looked straight at her eyes. With a smile, he kissed her on her lips, as gentle as he could. She blushed but didn't kiss him back, and he pulled away.

"Milady don't ever say things like that. I would never use you in a way like that. I may be sinister but I can't even think about lieing to you. And milady..." he paused until she looked at him, "I don't like you... I love you too mush for a simple like."

"Break..." she whispered, right before he kissed her once more. This time she kissed him back as more tears slipped from her eyes, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled away after a few moments passed and gave her a goofy, yet reassuring smile. She smiled back at him with a tint of pink on her face.

"Break?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think you are sinister." she said with such an innocent voice, that could melt any old heart with the sound of it. His eye widened at her confession and looked away.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading this story this far and sorry if this chapter sounded a bit cliché but anywho I think I'll reveal more questions and some answers on the next chapter! Sorry if I don't post them as soon as one might hope thou'. BTW I don't know if I spelled courtsied right but if I didn't please forgive me. For those who don't know what that is, it is when females grab the front of their dresses and bow. Yup that's it for now!**


End file.
